Childhood Love
by Harry the Dark Lord
Summary: Harry and Draco are turned into babies by an unknown spell, can the Order find away to fix them? Real summary is in side. OOCness and Randomeness at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood Love**

**Summary-**

Harry and Draco are turned back into babies by an unknown spell. Dumbledore is making Snapeand Lupin take care of them until the order finds out what the counter spell is. Now here is the problem, the spell has them aging faster than normal, for Harry and Draco one week equals one month of their life for them. Can the order find the counter spell, and is there more to this spell than everyone thought? Major OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter one-**

Harry couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Harry was in the Gryffindor Common room, he stopped what he was doing and looked around. Hermione was sitting to the right of him reading a book, nothing unordinary about that. To the left of him sat Ron playing Wizard Chest with George who was cheating with Fred's help, again nothing unusual about this. But Harry was still feeling that something was wrong. Harry continued to looked around but found nothing out of place. Thinking that it was his imagination he started to turn back around to finish his homework when he saw it. The one thing that was out of place, a pair of dark purple eyes that were staring at him through the window with so much intensity in them. That was what was wrong because one: there was no way someone should be looking at him through the Gryffindor Common room window because they were at the top of a tower, and two: no one had ever stared at him with that much intensity it was like they were planing something that involved him. Now that he thought about it, Malfoy never looked at him like that, and Malfoy was always planing something that involved him. Speaking of Malfoy, Harry wondered what he was doing right this minute. Harry started to day-dream about Malfoy, well that is until he caught himself and blushed at what he was doing. It just so happened that Hermione decided that she would look up from her book at that momement. "Oh, Harry, are you okay? Your face is all red." Hermione asked gaining the attention of Ron, George, and Fred.

"I-I am fine 'Mione, its just really warm in here." Harry said. Hermione, Fred, and George didn't look that convinced but Ron did, if that counted.

"Are you sure, maybe you should go lay down." Hermione said.

"Or maybe he should" Fred said.

"Stop thinking about a certain" George said.

"Someone." They both said together. Malfoy suddenly popped into Harry's mind again, making him blush a deep red.

"Shut Up!" Harry said then looked at the clock on the wall, 8:00 p.m. He had detention with Snape in 30 minutes, and boy was he glad that he had detention, it gave him an excuse to leave. "And anyway I need to leave so I can get to my detention with Snapeon time or I'll have to be forced into another detention with him for being late." Harry said gathering his things up and headed out through the portrait. He made his way to the dungeons, closer to Malfoy.

-----

Draco was sitting at his desk in his privet room doing his potions homework. He sighed and stretched, he looked around his room like it was the first time he had ever seen it. To the left of him was a door that led to his walk in closet, which was full of his new clothes that he made his parents buy him to impress his crush. 'Like that was doing any thing he still won't look at me.' he thought. To his right was his bathroom, nothing special there. Behind him was his king size canopy bed. The bed was dressed with black sheets, silver covered pillows that had a small green serpent on them, and see through black curtains that hung around the bed. The walls were painted green- the same color of his crush's eyes- with silver edgings. The floor was covered with a fluffy green carpet that had silver snakes that slithered around his feet. Sometimes it was a good thing to have rich parents, you can get a dorm room all to yourself. Draco looked at the clock on the wall, 8:15 p.m. He had detention with Lupin in 45 minutes, Draco put his books away and left his room. Right out side his room he ran into his worst nightmare: Pansy Parkinson. "Oh, hello Draky-Poo. I missed you at dinner." She said. Draco was glad he was a Malfoy, for if he wasn't he would have crenched or gaged at his horrible nickname.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but I have detention with Lupin tonight and I don't have time for your nonsense." Draco said then walked off leaving a shocked Pansy standing in his wake. He soon realizesd, as he walked to Lupin's room, that he was walking closer the the Lion's din where his crush was. Draco turned the corner and ran into someone, out of reflex he reached out and grabbed the person and pulled them closer to him as a way to stop them from falling. After he made sure that him and the other person did not fall he looked down to be face to face with bright green eyes. His heart skipped three beats because there, in his arms, was his crush, Harry Potter.

"Malfoy." Harry said, and Draco's heart sank from the coldness that was in his voice.

"Potter." Draco said putting on his I'm-a-Malfoy-and-I-am-better-than-you mask.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon or do I need to inform everyone that Draco Malfoy is gay?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"You're a little to late there. And at lest I'm not the one hard as a rock." Draco said and then pushed his hips to Harry's to prove that he didn't have a hard-on, though if he didn't let go and walk away soon he too would have a hard-on. Harry gasped when Draco ground his hips to his, gods did that feel good. Draco let Harry go to continue walking to Lupin's room, leaving am embarrassed Harry, who -once Draco was out of sight- slid down the wall. Draco kind of felt sorry for the poor boy, it wasn't his fault he (he being Draco) was so sexy and everyone wanted him.

-----

Harry sat on the ground trying to calm his breathing and heart beat, and man was he embarrassed to have gotten a hard-on just because Draco was holding him. Harry groaned and rested his head in his hands. Well, if Draco didn't know he liked him, he sure as hell does now. . .Wait a minute, did Draco just say that people knew he was gay? Harry thought about what just happened, and he clearly remembered Draco saying that he was too late in telling people he was shit, now how was he suppose to get Draco back? Wait, there was a reason he had come down to the dungeons in the first place, and it sure as hell wasn't to get molested by Draco. Harry sat there a for a few more minutes before his eyes went wide. "SHIT!! Detention with Snape! I almost forgot!! Great, if I'm late I am so going to kill you Draco!" Harry said as he started running to Snape's room, missing the brightly glowing gold eyes watching him.

-----

Snape stood in the door way looking at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently, and counted down the seconds until Harry was late. Just then Harry came sliding into the room with only one second to spare. Snape looked up from his watch to look at the poor, panting boy who was looking at him to see if he was on time or not. Sighing Snape walked to his desk then looked at the boy again. "Someone up there must really love you boy, because you just barely made it." Snape said and Harry's face lit up. Snape almost smiled at Harry's face, but caught himself before he did; hey he did have a reputation to keep no matter how much this boy reminded him of someone he used to take care of long before he ever thought of becoming a potion's master. 'Whoa, were did that come from?' Snape thought.

"Oh thank god, now I don't have to go hunt down and kill Draco." Harry said lumping to the ground. Snape raised one of his eyebrows at this.

"Do I even want to know why you wished to kill my godson?" he asked.

"Er, well, on my way here I bumped into Draco and he did something really weird that made me have to think about what he did. And because of that I almost forgot about my detention with you. So I promised myself that if I were to become late I would hunt him down and kill him myself." Harry explained as he and Sape walked to Snape's desk. To Sanpe, Harry looked like a little kid telling his parents about his day with his arms waving all over the place. 'Just like him' Snape thought thinking about a little boy he used to take care of the looked strangely like Harry.

"So, is there anything else I need to know before your detention starts?" Snape asked. Harry sat in thought for a momented before shaking his head.

"Nope!" Harry said.

"Okay than lets get started." Snape turned and grabbed a stack of papers before turning back around to see Harry clinching his head in pain, then past out. "HARRY!!" Snape yelled dropping the papers in order to catch Harry before he hit the ground.

-----

Draco was almost to Lupin's room when something caught his eyes, the door to his left suddenly closed. Curious he walked over there and tried to open the door, but the little fuckers locked the door. But luckily they forgot to silence the room, so Draco was able to hear every thing that they said. "So was it done?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, I put your stupid little dust on the boy." a female said.

"Its not stupid, its the only way for the spell to work properly." The male said.

"Yea, yea, just say the spell already." the female said. The male suddenly started to speak in a language that Draco could not under stand.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be with me in my room for your detention." Lupin asked and Draco spun around and was about to say something back to him when his head started to hurt like hell and every thing soon went black, the only thing Draco remembered was hearing Lupin yell his name before he passed out.

-----

Dumbledore ran down the hallway with his black cloak flowing behind him. He pushed the doors to the Hospitle wing open and he came face to face with a pissed of Snape and a worried Lupin. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he found Madam Promfry.

"I don't know myself, but you can see for yourself." she said as she pulled back the white curtains that hung around the hospitle bed, Dumbledore took one look, sighed then turned around.

"Does his parents know?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." She said.

"And why not, do you not think that the Malfoy's need to know what happened?" Dumbledore asked, he looked to Snape and Lupin. "What is the matter Snape?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how the fuck this happened, I was in the same god damn room as him!" Snape said 'No, not again, I can't lose another one!' he thought as a tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it.

"Are you thinking about him?" Lupin asked.

"I should have been there." Snape muttered, "I promissed him I would always be there for him."

"Snape, you mustn't beat yourself up. Besides if you're depressed how are you going to take care of Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wh-what?" Snape asked.

"We'll need to tell the school about this." Dumbledore thought aloud as he watched the sun rise. He brought out his wand and made a paper magicly fly to him, and he wrote a note. When he was done he made as many copies as he needed and then sent them to the students and teachers. "We need all of them to be present in the Great Hall this morning." Dumbledore said when he saw the look on Lupin's face.

-----

The Great Hall was full of the students and staff members, well except Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry. Everyone was nervous to see why the Headmaster had called a very important meeting all of a sudden. The Great Hall doors opened and Dumbledore quickly walked in and to his spot at the main table. "I have some terrible news, it seems that someone was able to come into this school and curse two of your classmates." Dumbledore said and everyone started to freak out, "Everyone calm down, there was no phyical harm done to them, they were, well, they were turned back into babies." Dumbledore said as Snape and Lupin walked in carring two babies, once with blond hair and one with black hair.

* * *

**Well, that is it for now, please tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood Love**

**Summary-**

Harry and Draco are turned back into babies by an unknown spell. Dumbledore is making Snapeand Lupin take care of them until the order finds out what the counter spell is. Now here is the problem, the spell has them aging faster than normal, for Harry and Draco one week equals one month of their life for them. Can the order find the counter spell, and is there more to this spell than everyone thought? Major OOCness.

* * *

**Story Alerts- 31  
**

**Favorite Story- 8  
**

**Reviews- 9  
**

**drarythoughts- I am glad you liked it, my job here is to make you happy.**

**ams71080- I am so sorry about the misspelled words, I will try harder to fix them before updating.**

**Sylkie- I will ;)**

**LunaParvulus- I am happy that you 'wuv' de-aging fics.**

**animehpgurl- Congratulations, you have the shorts review I have ever had.**

**dragonlilly1993- Whoa, settle down, no need to go all Caps on me, lol. I will continue BTW.**

**Elektra107- I have Updated as soon as I can.**

**Mad Mogg- I'm glad you like it.  
**

**Gimini Molfoy-Potter- I won't, I've just had writers block! It'll be a DMHP  
**

* * *

Snape was very annoyed, why the hell couldn't these people not see that he just wanted to be left alone with his charge, was that too damn much to ask for? Was a little peace and quiet, so he could get the very cranky baby- that had been rudely awoken from his slumber- back to sleep, was that to damn much to ask for? Snape had half a mind to give all of these people detention, but that would mean he would be stuck with them. The little baby in his arms kicked and screamed telling Snape he wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't with all these people talking. Finally Snape just turned and walked out of the room, Lupin followed him out of the room, and thankfully the annoying people did not follow them. Snape hurriedly walked to his room and was about to open the door when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. There in front of him stood Fred and George looking at the baby in his arms. "Is that really Harry?" They both asked at the same time. Snape looked down at the little baby in his arms, the baby had short spiky black hair, and bright green eyes- which where red from crying- that were looking up at him.

"What do you think?" Snape asked.

"He is so cute, isn't he Gred?" George asked.

"Oh of course, Feorge." Fred said. Snape started to get really suspicious of the two, he knew whenever these to where being somewhat nice something bad was about to happen. Snape pulled Harry closer to him to make sure that nothing would be able to hurt him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh what ever do you mean Professor?" they both asked.

"You know what I mean, what the hell are you planing?" Snape asked.

"Do you know what he is talking about, Feorge?" Fred asked.

"No I do not, Gred." George said. Okay, Snape was starting to become pissed off, the the boys could see it, they smiled and stepped closer to Snape and the baby. Snape tried to step back but found his back against the wall, he hated the feeling of weakness and helplessness he got when he had his back against the wall. As if sensing Snape's, feelings the twins were blown away by- Snape guessed- Harry. While the twins were on the ground Snape wasted no time in getting into his room. Snape looked down at Harry who giggled and tried to grab a piece of Snape's hair. Snape smiled and wiggled is finger in which Harry tried to grab.

-----

After Leaving the Great Hall, Lupin walked up to his room near the Gryffindor tower caring Draco who was playing with his robe. Lupin sighed, why was he stuck with Draco and not his cub Harry? Oh that's right, it was the way Harry acted to him in the Hospital wing.

**Flash Back-**

_Lupin walked over to pick up the boy he thought of as his cub Harry. Harry was staring at him with his big beautiful green eyes, he looked as though he was trying to read his mind, trying to see if he was any danger to him. "O-kay boys, pick a baby." Dumbledore said in his joking voice._

_"This is no laughing matter Albus." Snape said. Lupin nodded his head but reached for Harry, it all happened so fast for anyone to really see what happened. One second Lupin was leaning down to pick Harry up and the next he was against the wall six feet away eyes wide with shock. Dumbledore stood there looking at the place where Lupin once stood. Snape's head was down and his shoulders was shaking._

_"Did you find something funny Snape?" Lupin asked. Snape's laugh laughter was hear in the Hospital wing, Lupin cheeks heated up as he blushed._

_"I'm sorry, but I still love that." Snape said gaining a confused look from the headmaster and the DADA teacher. "I'll explain later." he said as he picked up Harry who giggled and grabbed a piece of his hair then yawned and fell asleep in the potion master's arms._

**End of Flash Back-**

So, that is why Lupin was now stuck with taking care of Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't really complaining, it wasn't that he didn't like Draco it was that he really wanted to take care of HIS pup. It wasn't that he didn't trust Snape, he was in love with the fool after all, he just really really wanted to take care of HIS pup. But what he really wanted to know was why did Harry act that way to him? Lupin rounded a corner and saw Pansy standing in front of his door.

"Why Hello Mrs. Parkinson, what might the pleasure of this visit be?" Lupin asked.

"I came to see my Draky-poo." Pansy said. She ran over to Lupin and took the bundle from his arms. "Oh, he's such a cute baby!" she said. Draco looked at her with his bright blue-gray eyes, and then suddenly spit up on her. "Ew, gross, here take him!" Pansy said shoving the baby back into Lupin's -who was trying his hardest to not laugh- awaiting arms then took off running down the hall.

"No Running in the Halls." Lumpin called after her. When he knew she was out of hearing range he let his laughter out, he walked to his door and opened it. "I see you don;t really like her eather." Lupin said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a writers block. But I fought through it and was able to write this chapter.**


End file.
